Once, You Were Not Fear!
by insaneshadowfangirl
Summary: "Once," She took a deep breath, "Once you were NOT Fear! Once you WERE A HERO!" The words are cold, accusing, and she is in her brother's face, an invisible wind whipping her hair around. "Once you were not Fear! Once, you were a father, a brother!" Guest appearance by Mother Nature!


Disclaimer: On the first day of Christmas, Insane said to you, "I don't own RotG!"~ On the second day of Christmas Insane said to you, "So please don't sue me-e"~

This is in the 'Lullaby' Universe, set shortly (Like a week or two) after the punishment, before 'Open Your Mind' and 'Love Song for You'. But, it's Standalone.

Guest starring Seraphina Pitchner – Mother Nature!

The Ghost Zone Christmas party was a place where the truce was at its strongest, where enemies could get to know one another, and where certain Immortals could celebrate the holidays if they didn't feel like going to – or weren't wanted at - North's.

In the main room, of the party, Chass and Seraphina darted their heads back and forth between their parents, as if they were watching a tennis match.

In a sense, they were.

"Angel, this is not the time!"

"Shut up!" Death shouted, tears streaming from ice-colored eyes. "You think I don't know that!? But we're going to do this anyway."

"Angel-" Pitch tried to placate his younger sister to no avail.

Sera glanced at her cousin. Chass looked confused, her eyes misty. The look on her face suggested she was peeking into the future to see where this was going, but that what she'd found only confused her.

"SHUT UP PITCH!" She spun on her heel and began pacing. The normally composed young Queen looked incredibly frazzled. "This NEEDS to be addressed. NOW!"

Most of the ghosts in the room jumped back at the Queen of the Reapers' angry shout. They hadn't heard her like this since before she'd gotten married.

"Once," She took a deep breath, "_Once _you were NOT Fear! _Once you WERE A HERO!_" The words are cold, accusing, and she is in her brother's face, an invisible wind whipping her hair around. "Once you were not Fear! You were a father, a big brother! A HERO! You would've locked Fear away and volunteered to guard its prison for your sister and daughter! Once you WERE. NOT. FEAR!" She spun and started pacing in front of Pitch, who seemed as stunned as all the other guests at that little revelation. Chass was among the stunned, still peeking ahead. Sera, though, knew the story.

Angel spun and pointed an accusatory finger at Pitch. "Once, you were a _hero_. You were _my_ hero, you were _Sera's_ hero." Black wings blossomed from her back. "The Dark Ages were not how the world was supposed to be, and you know it! You know it, brother!"

Sera suddenly joined in on the attack, realizing what her Aunt was up to as she finally noticed the subtle changes her words were bringing to Pitch's appearance, she brought the full force of Mother Nature to the proceedings.

"Once, you were NOT Fear! Once, you were a FATHER! You were my Daddy!" Wind whipped around her. "Once, you locked away the fear in the world and volunteered to guard its prison! Once, you gave up _everything _for your_ family! _Once you were a HERO, Father!"

Chass had been peeking into the past to understand this conversation, having been born less than two hundred and sixty years ago she simply didn't know this story. Now she darted forward, dropping the mental blocks on her power and even the magical suppressor cuffs on her wrists, ankles, and neck, bringing Daughter Time and the Princess of the Reapers to the debate. By now, most of the remaining ghosts had pinned themselves against the wall, the sheer amount of power these three women were giving off was enough to destroy them. She had noticed Pitch's appearance changing back to the way he was during the Golden Age with every word, and she was determined to _finish_.

"Once, you were NOT Fear!" She screamed, putting as much force into the words as she could. "Once, you were a brother! Once, you were a brother who loved his sister enough to hang a wish on every star for her! Once, you heard the screaming of your child and answered! _Once, you were a HERO!_ Once, you loved your daughter to your own damnation! Once you loved your daughter so much you released fear into the world for her! ONCE YOU WERE A HERO!"

Angel nodded. "Once, you were the Golden General! Once, you were a hero!"

Sera could tell they were almost through. Pitch was clutching his head, as though it was going to explode or the like.

She took a deep breath. "Once, you were my Daddy!

"My brother!"

"A _hero!_"

Chasity's last word did it. Pitch fell unconscious with a cry of pain, now looking like a cross between himself during the Golden Age, and himself now.

Angel ran forward, kneeling next to her brother. Her husband floated over, happily. "You did it, Angel. He remembers."

Sera squealed at Father Time's words, even as Chass fainted from exhaustion and overusing her powers. "Really!? My Daddy's back!?" Clockwork nodded. "With all his memories. He'll need all of us to help him work through the good, the bad, and the even worse."

Angel nodded.

"How do you feel?" Clockwork asked her.

"The best I have in _years_." She said, sincerity flooding her voice. "I got my brother back for Christmas."


End file.
